helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Matsunaga Riai
|image = MatsunagaRiai-July2019.jpg |caption = Matsunaga Riai, July 2019 |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = A |zodiac = |height = 150cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, singer, actress, model |active = 2016-present |agency = (2017-) |label = |mcolor = Royal Blue |debutsingle = Pop Music / Suki tte Itte yo |join = June 14, 2019 |days = |group1 = Hello Pro Kenshuusei |generation1 = 27th Generation |join1 = March 6, 2017 |graduate1 = June 14, 2019 |days1 = 2 Years, 3 Months, 8 Days |acts = Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Juice=Juice |blog = |autograph = }}Matsunaga Riai (松永里愛) is a Japanese pop singer under Hello! Project as a member of Juice=Juice and a former member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei. Biography Early Life Matsunaga Riai was born on July 7, 2005 in Osaka, Japan. Prior to joining Hello Pro Kenshuusei, she was a junior model for Dream Girls magazine. 2016 In the fall, Matsunaga participated in Morning Musume '16 Shinseiki Audition, but failed. In March, Matsunaga was one of seven who won the Special Award in the Harajuku Mate×Juni Award model audition."グランプリは誰の手に！？ハラ塾メイト×ジュニアワードのオーディション結果発表" (in Japanese). Harajuku Mate. 2016-03-05. 2017 On March 6, it was announced that Matsunaga had joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei alongside Shimakura Rika, Hibi Marina, Eguchi Saya, Doi Rena, Okamura Minami, Yamada Ichigo, and Nakayama Natsume."ハロプロ研修生に新メンバーが加入！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-03-06. She was introduced at the Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 3gatsu ~Marching!~ on March 11. 2018 On July 3, Matsunaga participated in a fanclub event at Midland Square Cinema 2 titled Hello Pro Kenshuusei Special Event in Nagoya ~Hajimemashite! 4~ alongside Hibi Marina, Doi Rena, and Okamura Minami. 2019 Matsunaga participated in the opening act and challenge act for the Morning Musume '19 Concert Tour Haru ~BEST WISHES!~. On May 4, Matsunaga won the best performance award with a total of 419 fan votes for her performance of "Gatamekira" at the Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2019 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~."「Hello! Project 研修生発表会2019 ～春の公開実力診断テスト～」結果発表" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2019-05-07. On June 14, Matsunaga was announced as a new member of Juice=Juice alongside Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido's Kudo Yume."Juice=Juice 新メンバー発表スペシャル" (in Japanese). Juice=Juice (via YouTube). 2019-06-14. They had their first on-stage introduction as group members in the Hello Pro Premium Juice=Juice CONCERT TOUR 2019 ~JuiceFull!!!!!!!~ FINAL Miyazaki Yuka Sotsugyou Special at Nippon Budokan on June 17,"Juice=Juice 新メンバー決定！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2019-06-14. following their last performance as trainees in the Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2019 6gatsu ~Midori~ show held the night before. They were also introduced on stage during the Hello! Project 2019 SUMMER concert tour from July 13.Kanazawa Tomoko. "♪.正解発表！イベント決定！アー写更新！メンバーカラー！ 金澤朋子" (in Japanese). Juice=Juice Official Blog. 2019-07-12. On July 2, she participated in a ENPLEX × Hello! Project Nagoya Teiki Event with Yonemura Kirara, Hashisako Rin, and Nakayama Natsume. Personal Life Family= Riai has an older brother and a younger sister. Her sister named Nanoa is also a model. She has a Bernese Mountain Dog named Chloe, and two cats named Taiga and Bibi. |-|Education= When Matsunaga joined Juice=Juice, she was a second year middle school student. |-|Name Meaning= Matsunaga's given name, Riai, came from a dream her mother had while she was pregnant. In the dream, the baby had already been born and the name "Riai" (里愛) was written on the bed where the baby was sleeping.Matsunaga Riai. "みなさんさん。松永里愛" (in Japanese). Juice=Juice Official Blog. 2019-07-12. |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that was used to refer to Matsunaga Riai: *'Riai-chan' (りあいちゃん) *'Richan' (りーちゃん): Used by Nakayama Natsume. |-|Friendships= The following list are notable friendships Matsunaga Riai has acquired: *'Kudo Yume:' She gets along best with Kudo Yume in Juice=Juice. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Matsunaga Riai (松永里愛) *'Nickname:' Riai-chan (りあいちゃん) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Osaka, Japan *'Blood Type:' A *'Height:' 150cm *'Western Zodiac:' Cancer *'Eastern Zodiac:' Rooster *'Hello! Project Status:' **2017-03-06: Hello Pro Kenshuusei member **2019-06-14: Juice=Juice member *'Juice=Juice Member Color:' Royal Blue *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2017-2019) **Juice=Juice (2019-present) *'UP-FRONT PROMOTION Status:' **2017-03-06: Member |-|Q&A= *'Special Skill:' Tongue twisters *'Hobbies:' Playing with her dog Chloe and cat Bibi at home, listening to Hello! Project music *'Favorite Music Genre:' J-pop (Hello! Project) *'Favorite Sport:' Dance *'Favorite School Subject:' Music *'Favorite Food:' Waffles made by her mother and ice cream *'Motto:' Futou fukutsu (不撓不屈; Never bend, never give in) *'Charm Point:' Her long hair *'Favorite Color:' Yellow, Emerald Green *'Favorite Hello! Project Songs:' "Do it! Now", "Koi no Jubaku", "Rock no Teigi" *'Looks Up To:' Sato MasakiBOMB September 2018 Issue., Sasaki Rikakohttps://twitter.com/tozamasan/status/840463040944332800 Works Theater *2019 Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 6 Gaiden ~Tasogare no Kamen~ (daily guest role) Internet *2018– Hello! Project Station *2018– Upcoming *2019– tiny tiny *2019– OMAKE CHANNEL *2019 Hello Pro Kouhaku Taiko THE☆BATTLE 2019 *2020 Hello Pro no Oshigoto Challenge! 2 Trivia *She has won her school's marathon race (girls' division) for the past 5 years. *She had attended an ANGERME handshake event before joining Hello Pro Kenshuusei. *She had previously met her generation mates Doi Rena, Nakayama Natsume and Okamura Minami before they joined, the latter of which she met as a model for Dream Girls magazine. *She thinks both her strength and her shortcoming is being serious. *She is not good with being scolded, basketball, and insects. *She would like to perform overseas. See Also *Gallery:Matsunaga Riai *List:Matsunaga Riai Discography Featured In *List:Matsunaga Riai Concert & Event Appearances *List:Matsunaga Riai Pocket Morning Weekly Q&A Honorary Titles References External Links *Juice=Juice Profile *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Profile (archived) *Juice=Juice Official Blog *Official Blog "riririroom no Blog" (archived) Category:27th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:2017 Additions Category:2005 Births Category:July Births Category:Cancer Category:Members from Osaka Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Members currently attending middle school Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:Youngest Hello! Project Member Category:Youngest Juice=Juice Member Category:Debuted Eggs Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Formers Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Juice=Juice Category:Blue Member Color Category:Blood Type A Category:Rooster Category:Matsunaga Riai